<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jenny by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153488">Jenny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wants to ruin her friendship with Kenma.</p><p>Based on song Jenny by studio killers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jenny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/gifts">ValeReads</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts">applekenma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vale and Apple you deserve to Akaken fluff for the holidays &lt;3333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi had the biggest crush on her best friend Kenma. Would she ever confess? No, not unless she was really, really drunk. Kenma had come into her life in their second year of high school and since then have become great friends, the only problem is the growing feelings Akaashi seems to have for Kenma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi groaned softly as she sat down on Sugas couch, a red cup in her hand. Taking a sip of the sour mixed drink she winced as the liquid hit her throat, shaking her head slightly afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"come on Kaashi, its not that bad." Oikawa teased, flopping onto the couch next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh, I prefer more subtle drinks… I suppose, wine is nice, calm, doesn't taste like rubbing alcohol mixed with jolly ranchers or kool-aid." Akaashi looked over at Oikawa with a blank expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"how come after all these years I can never tell your reactions and what they mean…" Oikawa grumbled, chugging her drink, "its better if you chug it Kaashi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Akaashi grumbled softly, looking away, "I'd prefer not to get trashed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"why? because then you'll finally confess to Kenma?" Suga asked, sitting next to oikawa with a teasing grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"s-shut up i dont- I'm not- ugh I don't like her like that…" Akaashi mumbled softly, taking a larger drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga and Oikawa laughed at Akaashi's flushed face, "uh huh, sure. how long has the crush been going on? years? Akaashi you should confess soon. besides, I think you and Kenma look at each other the same way." Suga hummed with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"theres no way she likes me.." Akaashi looked at them, "n-not like I care or anything…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"uh huh. sure." Oikawa teased, getting up to get more to drink, "Akaashi, we're going to get you to confess, one way or another." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we… not?" Akaashi mumbled, looking at her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga moved closer, rubbing her shoulder, "you can do it. I believe in you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook her head, taking another big gulp of her drink, "if I do, I definitely need more of this.. what do you call it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"im not sure its Oikawas surprise drink, has a bunch of crap in it but it's good right?" Suga grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm, I love drinking rubbing alcohol and a bunch of sugar." Akaashi nodded slowly, looking at her phone to see if Kenma had texted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma groaned softly as she watched her character die for the fifth time in a row. She huffed bitterly and set her controller down, looking over at Kuroo who was sitting on her bed, doing homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you wouldn't die so much if you weren't thinking about Akaashi," Kuroo teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up.. I'm not even thinking about her right now.." Kenma grumbled, starting a new game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? Then why can't you make it past level three, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This game is hard," Kenma lied, "Not that you would know.. you never play with me anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well maybe I should call Akaashi and have her come play with you," Kuroo grinned evilly, grabbing Kenma's phone from off the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare!" Kenma growled, looking back and seeing Kuroo with her phone, "Kuroo!" She yelled, trying to grab it back from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter kitty? You don't want Akaashi to come play with you?" Kuroo taunted, holding her phone out of reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that! Just give me my phone back!" She huffed, finally wrestling her phone out of Kuroo's hands, "God you're such an ass!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love me though," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever.." Kenma grumbled, sending a text to Akaashi, "Kuroo's being an ass right now," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled at the text, taking another sip, "mhm, pain in the ass kuroo-san typically is. anything I can do?" she replied, glancing over to notice the smirk on Sugas face, "what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're smiling at your phone, is it kenma?" Suga teased, getting up and grabbing akaashis cup, "you need more of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"actually no, no I don't- hey come back!" Akaashi grumbled softly, watching suga leave with her cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled down at her phone when she got a text back and sent Akaashi another message, "Not unless you know how to get rid of her for good She always finds a way to come back somehow," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, this is almost painful to watch," Kuroo teased. "Can't you guys spare me the misery and just fuck each other already?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma turned red, glaring over at Kuroo, "Can't you spare me the misery and shut the fuck up for once." She growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi thanked suga for the drink, taking another sip as she winced once more, "fuck how strong did you make this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"eh, strong enough." Suga grinned, sitting down next to Oikawa, "hmm… we're missing a few people aren't we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tuned them out, looking back down at her phone with a smile, sending back, "I may know someone.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked over at Akaashi with an eye roll, taking a picture of Akaashi smiling at her phone with her drink in hand. "hm, do I send this to Kenma? you look so cute kaashi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashis eyes widened as she looked over, "dont you dare!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, sending the picture to kuroo, "hey kuroo-chan, looking at how cute Akaashi is texting kenma :)))) " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out, looking down at the text that Oikawa sent her, "Aww, how cute!" She texted back, "Is she drinking? Maybe you could get her drunk enough to confess since Kenma clearly isn't going to do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you smiling at," Kenma questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kuroo, "Did Bo text you or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, Bokuto's busy tonight," Kuroo hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shame you can't annoy her instead," Kenma mumbled underneath her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch it kitty! Or I might have to tell Akaashi how you feel." Kuroo smirked evilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, replying with, "that's mine and sugas goal! she's on cup two and suga made it super strong ;))" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi glared at Oikawa, "you better not be texting kenma!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh? claiming whats not yours already?" Oikawa teased, "no.. im not texting kenma, yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't be more proud," Kuroo texted back, "I'd have Kenma come over there but trying to convince her to go have fun is nearly impossible," Kuroo set down her phone, looking over at Kenma. "Maybe we should go visit Suga-San tonight. That'll be fun, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Kenma mumbled, going back to her game, "you have homework and I hate socializing. You know this already." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned at her phone once more, replying, "she could easily come pick up our drunken kaashi ;) boy is she getting there.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi let out a sigh after finishing her second drink, "God I just love kenma so much…" she mumbled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, maybe you could call Kenma and tell her that Akaashi needs a ride home ;) I'm sure she'd love to go pick her up," Kuroo texted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma had finally beat the third level and sent Akaashi a quick text telling her that she had made it past the first arc of the storyline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was starting to feel the alcohol, her phone buzzing cause a smile on her face. Oikawa gave a teasing smile, "how about you go call Kenma and tell her you need a ride?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked over at them, nodding slowly then stumbled some into a spare bedroom. She tucked some hair behind her ear and pressed the video call button near kenmas name. blinking a few times she looked at the screen, noticing her flushed cheeks and slightly squinted eyes as she wanted for kenma to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She paused her game and pulled it out, seeing the video call flash on the screen. She looked over at Kuroo, giving her a look, warning her to stay quiet before answering the call, "Hey Akaashi-San," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi let out a drunk giggle, "kenma, darling… you're my best friend, you know that?" she smiled lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Kenma blushed softly, giving Akaashi a small smile, "Yes, I know.. you're my best friend too," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked at the camera blinking a few times, "I dont wanna be your friend… I-I wanna ruin our friendship Kozume-san…" she mumbled softly, hiccuping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akaashi-" Kenma bit her lip, trying to blink away the small tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked over at Kuroo before standing up and going out into the hallway, "Akaashi if I did something wrong please tell me I- I don't want to stop being friends with you.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi whined quietly, "i- i want to be lovers instead… I keep your hoodies.. You're my dearest friend I don't want to ruin it… but i- I'm so drunk- God i want to be lovers kenma…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma's face turned red as she looked at Akaashi, "Akaashi.. I really want to be with you too… but you're drunk right now and I doubt you're even gonna remember this.. but if you do then yes.. I'll be your lover." She bit her lip nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"come get me so I know you're serious," Akaashi grinned, looking at her phone, "I want you kenma, drunk actions are sober thoughts." She hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" Kenma asked eagerly, "I'll come pick you up," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"suga-sans house.." Akaashi hiccuped, "you look so pretty, you always do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look prettier than I do," Kenma smiled, "Stay right there. I'm on my way," She said, going back into her room and grabbing her keys from off her nightstand. "I'm gonna go pick up Akaashi. I'll be back," she told Kuroo before leaving the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled, hanging up then walking out of the room with a bright smile and small cheer, "I did it!" She grinned, grabbing her keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "where do you think youre going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kenmas coming to get me," Akaashi grinned happily, sitting on the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma got in her car and started driving to Suga's house. As soon as she was there she bit her lip nervously and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi waved goodbye to oikawa and suga then opened the door with a lazy grin, "you really did come!" She hugged kenma tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma blushed softly, hugging her back, "You smell like alcohol," she mumbled softly, "how much did you drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pouted, "I dunno… I thought two cups but that last drink was super strong, im fine though." she smiled, kissing Kenmas cheek, "hm, you really like me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do," Kenma smiled softly, "I think you're amazing and sweet and beautiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled, cupping her cheeks, "mmm, you're talking about yourself hun.." she hiccuped, "ugh I don't drink enough- I don't want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should probably get you home so you can go to bed," Kenma hummed softly, holding Akaashi's hand, "are you ready to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi giggled, nodding as she held kenmas hand,  "mhm… but I don't wanna go to bed if- I mean if you won't stay…" she blushed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um.. I can stay," Kenma looked up at Akaashi, biting her lip, "but uh.. I mean if you're drunk then we can't do anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked at her confused, "do what? I just wanna snuggle… and wake up in your arms.. yeah, that sounds nice." she gave a soft smile towards kenma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma nodded, giving Akaashi a small smile, "yeah, we can cuddle," she hummed, leading Akaashi out to the car and helping her get in before getting in herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled as she got in the car, rubbing her eyes tiredly then giving a small yawn, "you're sweet ya know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're sweeter," Kenma hummed as she drove them to Akaashi's house. She pulled into the driveway and got out, leading Akaashi inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no like you're really sweet.. you stopped your game for me, thats so sweet I know how much you love them-" Akaashi hiccuped as they walked inside, "t-thats why i got you- well you'll see." She mumbled, walking to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akaashi you didn't have to get me anything," Kenma looked at her, following her into the room, "And for the record, I like you more than video games." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded slowly,  "well like- just open the gift.." She blushed, walking over to a big gift bag and handing it to kenma nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma took the bag from Akaashi and sat down on the edge of the bed to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw the ps5, "Akaashi I- How did you even- These are so expensive though," she panicked, looking over at Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a soft smile, "mhm, it wasn't too bad i suppose… would i spend that much on myself? no. would i for you? yes. besides, if you want you can keep it here….. so you can stay over more…" she blushed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma blushed, standing back up and giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek, "I love it," she hummed softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "now that I know you want me, I think I'll stay over all the time," she teased lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled, cupping her cheeks and placing a soft kiss on her nose, "there's apple pie in the fridge for you too.. now if you want to set up everything before bed that's okay, I know you don't sleep much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you spoil me too much," Kenma smiled, "I can set it up in the morning. Right now all I want is you in my arms," she purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled, slipping off her shoes and throwing her keys and phone to the side. She crawled into bed and under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma took off her shoes and crawled under the covers with her, wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi snuggled closer with a soft smile on her lips, nuzzling her face into kenma, "mm, you smell like apple pie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma blushed softly, a small smile forming on her lips. She kissed Akaashi on the top of the head, holding her close, "Get some rest Kaashi," she hummed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"gnight," Akaashi mumbled, closing her eyes slowly falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma stayed awake for a little while, holding Akaashi close to her and running her fingers through her hair. Eventually she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in the morning Akaashi whined at the bright light shining through her window, slowly looking up at kenma with a blush, "good morning, lover.." She hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma groaned softly, sitting up in bed. Her face turned red when Akaashi called her her lover, "um.. I didn't think you would remember.." she looked away, biting her lip nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sat up, raising an eyebrow, "did you not want to be…? I mean- were you just going to forget about it if I didn't?" She asked softly, fiddling with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want to be," Kenma said quickly, looking up at Akaashi, "but I mean.. if you didn't remember.. and forgetting meant that we could still be friends.. I just don't want to lose you," she said softly, giving Akaashi a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hugged back, "you won't lose me kenma, never." She smiled softly, kissing her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kaashi um.. will you be my girlfriend?" Kenma asked, looking up at her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled softly, cupping her cheek, "of course I will." She kissed her nose softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>